


Together We Are An Endless Conversation

by sherlockpotterlover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: January 29th, M/M, One Shot, happy anniversary boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpotterlover/pseuds/sherlockpotterlover
Summary: This little one shot is for our boys. Happy Anniversary<3





	Together We Are An Endless Conversation

It was there; in a stolen glance, the brushing of hands, in a comfortable silence. A pull, so deep within, that it seemed to tug at his very soul. For years, he thought himself above it; affection and sentiment. Instead, logic and science ruled. What use was love, when there were murders and puzzles to be solved? No, the matters of the heart held no interest to him. Until he met him…  


John.  


The only person to truly see him. To see his brilliance, and oftentimes arrogance, but not think less of him for it. To see the heart that lay within and bring it forth. To show him that it mattered. And it did matter. But it was John that made it so. He was the calm and the storm in one. He lifted him up, but grounded him at the same time. He was a balm to the otherwise chaotic system of his mind. Some days it made no sense to him, why John wanted him. He was too good for the likes of someone like him, but still, he stayed. And Sherlock knew just how lucky he was. He was in love. His very soul belong to John and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  


In all the ways that his mind was brilliant, he found that he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with John. It was a collection of moments, all adding up to one great realization. It was like being hit by lightning; sudden and without warning. Everything had changed, but somehow stayed the same. And Sherlock deduced that that was how love worked; in opposites and contraries.  


It was perfectly them. So different, yet, so very similar. They would spend their years together; chasing cases, blood and bodies filled with adrenaline, collapsing into laughter when the rush fell and quiet days, just taking each other in. Those were some of his favorite days.  


Sherlock thinks of that night years ago, on January 29th, often. Of John’s words, of Angelo’s and that candle, and of the breathless laughter and the soft smiles. It made him wish that he had enough sense about him to have flirted back, to have made a move. To start it right then and there. But their start was perfectly them. A perfect mess. It didn't need to be fixed, because nothing was wrong with it. It was exactly as it was meant to be. Just like them…  


Meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rpui.


End file.
